My other me
by ChubbyNeko
Summary: Ginga woke up in some kind of parralel world. He doesn t know why or how but he is sure it had something to do with this guy who looked like him. Everything is so crazy that he just wants to get out and especially because of this girl Masako Kadoya.(some gender bender and side pairings)[not sure of the rating so... T just to be save]
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know what happend, why and how but it did and he wasn't happy about it. The last thing he could remember was...yes, Ginga saw that guy who looked exactly like him but he had a different personality and the look in his eyes was so...arrogant.

Everything happened sunday.

FLASHBACK:

Madoka, Yuu, Kenta and Ginga were doing some shopping. Ginga only looked into a Window. Then it seemed like his reflection was going the other way. Ginga rubbed his eyes. Everything normal. Was is just his imagination?

"Ginga are you coming?!"

Madoka and the others were already ahead of him.

Ginga ran towards his friends.

It must be really just my imagination, was what he thought.

After they visited a lot of shops they finally went home.

Everybody talked about funny things on the way except for Ginga. All he could think about was his mirror reflection. Everything about that looked like him but that look on his face made Ginga feel uneasy.

"Are you alright Gingi?" , Yuu asked while holding onto Gingas scarf.

Ginga looked at Yuu.

"Everything's alright. Don't worry, Yuu." He patted his head.

Yuu smiled. Then he jumped on Ginga.

"Carry me~" ,he moaned.

Ginga laughed.

"Fine."

So he gave Yuu a piggyback ride until they arrived at B-Pit.

"You can get off now , Yu- "

When he turned his head a bit to see Yuu. He saw a girl which looked like Yuu and he screamed.

Then Yuu screamed with him because of the shock that Ginga was getting loud.

"Wh-what's wrong Gingi?", Yuu asked shocked.

Ginga couldn't answer because he didn't know himself what was wrong with him.

" Do you want to rest a bit?" , Kenta asked worridly.

"Y-yeah I'll do that...maybe I should really just rest. "

He let Yuu get off of his back.

" You can take the sofa downstairs. We will be upstairs so that you can sleep well Madoka said with a smile.

Ginga smiled too. They walked in and he went downstairs. He lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

He had a dream, where he saw that guy again. That guy who had the same face as him.

Ginga began to wonder and walked closer to him.

"Who...are you ?" , Ginga asked.

"I could ask you the same. You dared to copy my beautiful face." , the guy said arrogant.

Ginga was too stunned for words.

" Well, whatever it's just a dream , right?"

The guy began to walk off.

"Wait! I asked you something." Ginga couldn't get the feeling that it was all a dream.

The guy turned back again.

" My name is Ginga Hagane."

"No...way...I mean, I am Ginga Hagane."

Both looked shocked at each other.

The a light suddenly flashed between them.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now he was in this situation.

" Gingi~ you finally woke up~", a happily smiling Kyoya said who sat on him.

Ginga knew right away that something was wrong because 1. Kyoya called him Gingi and 2. Kyoya smiled at him.

"...Can you stand up from me?", Ginga asked. It was hard for him to get words out of his mouth.

"Course"

Kyoya stood up.

" oh, and hurry up a bit or we will be late."

"Late for what ? " , Ginga was confused and stood up as well.

" Oh don't play dump~." Kyoya punched Ginga lightly on the shoulder.

"For school of course."

"School ?"

He didn't understand anymore.

" Yes, now hurry up. Ryuu-chan is already waiting." he pushed Ginga in some direction.

They stood in front of a closet.

Then Kyoyas cellphone rang.

" Just dress yourself and come outside okay Gingi?" , Kyoya said before answering the call.

The last word he heard from him was : " Naiko"

Ginga opened the closet and all he saw where clothes which would be in some kind of fashion magazines. He didn't find his casual clothes. And the worst part which he just noticed: He didn't have his headband.

What's going on here?! I want someone to explain me!" , he though.

But when he though that someone seemed to be waiting outside, even through he didn't know this Ryuu-chan ,he just took the school uniform out.

himself and was going out of the house.

When he was outside Kyoya and...He couldn't believe it. ...Ryuuga was standing there and smiled at him.

But it wasn't the smile which he usually got. It was...a gentle and calm smile.

"Ryuuga?!"

Ginga was getting closer to his face.

He couldn't believe it.

Ryuuga turned to Kyoya.

" You're right he really acts a bit strange."

"But...you are dead..."

Ryuuga put his hand on Gingas forehead.

" Are you alright? It seems like you are sick or something...I'm worried Ginga."

Ginga couldn't hold back anymore.

" Whats going on here?! Kyoya was never really kind to me or uses nicknames! He's a badass and I am pretty sure he is a tsundere!"

"Me...a badass and a tsundere?" ,Kyoya looked confused.

" And Ryuuga is dead and he would never smile like this! And he would immediately battle me whenever he saw me!"

" Battle you? But we are friends.", Ryuuga looked confused as well.

"Maybe you should stay at home today...You are saying some strange things." ,Kyoya suggested.

" Or maybe a doctor will be better." , Ryuuga added.

" Do you think we can ask Tina to bring him ? I think, she doesn't have the first subject because of their sick teacher or something."

"Then contact her and say she should come and bring him...I don't think he can go there by himself."

Both Ryuuga and Kyoya completely ignored Ginga now.

What's going on ?Am I in some kind of parralel world ?!

Ryuuga pushed Ginga into the house again.

"Rest a bit okay?"

He really had no idea what happened but he wanted it to be normal again.

_Well that's the first chapter I hoped you liked it :3 please review and if you have some wishes for the next chapter just tell me :)_


	2. Chapter 2

When he lied down again he closed his eyes and...again a dream ?

He was in a pitched black room and when Ginga looked up, he saw him again.

"This is all your fault!" , the other one immediately shouted at him.

"Wha-"

Before the kind Ginga could say anything, the other one continued.

"Kyoya treats me like shit! Madoka is acting cute and the cutie yuu...She is a he !" , he complained without a pause.

"And my precious fangirls-"

This time the arrogant Ginga was interrupted.

"Hey, calm down! I don't like the situation I am in either. I also want to get out."

They looked at each other.

Silence.

Then the arrogant pointed at him.

" Ginga-kun..."

Then he pointed at himself.

"And you have to call me Hagane-sama"

He reached out his Hand.

"We have no choice,huh ?"

Ginga smiled and took Haganes Hand.

"Yes. Let's work together."

"First we should tell about each others world...it's confusing.", Hagane suggested.

They were exchanging their information for a little while and told each other what happened in the time they were in the opposite worlds.

" Oh and one more important thing." , Hagane remembered.

" There is this Girl...Masako..." , He blushed and looked down as he continued.

"Could you-"

Then a light flashed between them again.

Ginga opened his eyes in a shock.

He was lying in a bed and looked out of the window.

"Maybe I am still dreaming...I want to wake up.", he said to himself.

He knew it wasn't ,so he decided to act as if everythings normal.

Then he heard the bell ringing.

He slowly stood up and walked to the door.

Maybe it is this girl Kyoya and Ryuuga talked about. , he thought.

He opened the door and two girls were standing there.

One of them has silver short hair and was wearing a purple long pullover and leggings with brown boots.

The other girl has long black hair and had one pink strand. She wore a green sweatshirt, blue hotpants and green sneakers with white socks.

Both of them resembled someone.

No...that can't be...it wouldn't be like this ,right ? Even if they do look like Masamune and Toby...this is just impossible .

Ginga tried to shake off his thoughts.

Then the silver haired girl spoke:" Are you alright?"

"...I think so ..."

He still couldn't handle the situation.

So which one of them was Tina?

"So ehm...Tina..."

Ginga looked at both. Who would react?

"Yes?" , the silver haired said who had to be Tina.

"Ehm...I am alright actually...I don't need a doctor."

Then the other girl suddenly flicked against his forehead.

"What are you talking about ?! Ryuuga and Kyoya said you were acting really weird.", she said with an angry expression.

"M-Masako! You shouldn't do that." Tina said worridly.

" Then that idiot shouldn't let us worry about him." , she pouted.

Suddenly Ginga just remembered Masamune and how they argued and he just replied to Masako.

" Who's the idiot?! I didn't ask you to come here,right ?!"

Instead of getting a another insult like he got from Masamune, he suddenly saw tears coming out of her eyes.

Ginga panicked.

"W-what's wrong?!"

" Idiot ! Idiot ! You're always so mean to me you big flirt ! And I was so worried about you ! What a waste of my time! " , she shouted at him.

Tina stepped back.

" W-well since you are fine Ginga...I'll leave the rest to you."

Tina ran off.

"N-no wait!" , Ginga reached out his hand but she was already gone.

Now he was alone with a crying girl in front of his house.

" Come on...don't cry okay ?"

He was about to pat her head.

"Don't touch me pervert!"

"Eh?" Ginga was confused.

He didn't know what to do.

"C-come on...I'll do everything. Just stop crying already.", he begged her.

Masako wiped away her tears.

"Go on a date with me..." , she mumbled.

"Could you repeat that again ?"

Ginga wanted to be sure he didn't misheard her.

" You've gone out with almost all of your fangirls...but you never did with me...no matter how many times I asked you." , Masako said.

My other me is really a big flirt ?! Uhhh~ what should I do?

He tried to find a solution.

Then he rememberd that Hagane wanted to say something about Masako. But he couldn't finish his sentences

Her big eyes looked up at him.

"So..."

I've never been to a date...what do I do...but she will cry again if I say no...

Ginga nodded and Masako stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?..."

He nodded again. He couldn't take it seeing someone crying because of him so he just did what makes her happy.

She was getting closer to him.

"Really, really , really? "

"If you stop to cry then yes."

Suddenly her smile disappeared again.

"Wait...this isn't one of your pranks, right ? I don't want to be embarrassed in front of your fangirls again."

"Embrace you in front of my fangirls?!...N-no I won't do that."

Ginga couldn't imagine what kind of person Hagane was.

Now there was a picture in his head with him as something like a host...or even worse...manswhore...

Ginga shook his thoughts off again. He didn't want to think about about.

"L-let's go out!"

He just said.

I'll make Haganes life better...Yes, he'll be grateful if I do that.

He was determined.

Masako smiled again and sighned.

" Good then..."

She hugged him.

"Ginga Hagane and Masako Kadoya are officially dating."

Kadoya...? Like Masamune Kadoya? A pink strand, brown big eyes and the same surname...no...Did I just...

Ginga was too shocked for words.

He never dated before. But that wasn't his real problem.

His problem was that he basically dated Masamune.

Masako still hugged him. While Ginga just stared with a shocked face straight forward.

He was speechless.

He really wanted to get out quickly.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 next chapter will be about Hagane-sama and how he handles the persons in the other world.


	3. Chapter 3

Hagane woke up on the sofa of B-Pit.

He stretched himself.

"I want my bed back.", he mumbled to himself.

Then Yuu came downstairs.

"Gingi~ are you awake?"

He instantly smiled at Yuu.

"Yes. Good morning."

"Morning~", Yuu replied happily.

Even through Yuu was a Dude in this world, to Hagane Yuu was still one of the cutest things on earth.

But he missed her orange piggytails and her sailor uniform like outfit.

Yuu walked up to Hagane.

"Are you better again? You acted strange the other day."

He nodded as an answer. This was all so different for him.

"I just had some headache Yuu-chan."

He ruffled through his hair.

"Yuu-chan?"

He looked confused at Hagane.

"Since when do you call me that way?"

"ehm..."

He needed to find an excuse. He always called her this way in the other world.

"I just thought...it would be better...ehm...since you are so cute and that's why...you should also have a cute name."

He just said something that came to his mind.

"Oh...th-thank you Gingi..."

Yuu didn't know why Ginga acted this way.

Both of them went upstairs and met Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya and Benkei.

Kyoya looked at Ginga coldly.

"Finally better? I don't want you to hug me again. That's gross."

Ginga gave him an angry look. He liked the happy Kyoya much more than this.

"Don't call me gross. I'm way more beautiful than you."

It escaped his lips.

Even through he wanted to hold back. When someone would insult him, he immediately attacked back.

Unfortunately Kyoya heared him and this look in his eyes could kill people.

Hagane just looked away. He didn't want to mess with him anymore.

Madoka got between them.

"W-well, let's just get ready for the party at the WWBA."

"Party? What about school?"

Hagane asked.

The other 5 were confused.

"School?"

They'll never get a job. , was the only thing he thought about.

"Are you really-", Madoka was interrupted.

Someone kicked the door open.

"Your precious number 1 is here with his servants~!"

Masamune yelled into the room and entered proudly with Zeo, Toby, King and Chris.

"Hey, I'm King so you should be my servant." , King said.

When Hagane saw Masamune his eyes widened.

A pink strand, black hair and big brown eyes.

He immediately knew who this person was in his world.

"Why?! Why did this happen ?!", he shouted and fell on his knees.

Masamune looked confused at him.

"Hey, chill a bit Ginga."

He walked toward Ginga, who was sobbing on the ground.

He was about to pat his shoulder but then Hagane held his Masamunes hand tightly.

"Eh? W-what's wrong?"

Masamune asked.

"Don't touch me you homo stalker!", Hagane shouted as he remembered Masako.

Masamune looked shocked. He didn't know what made Ginga say this. Normally they would just joke around with calling each other idiots or dump.

He just stared at Hagane.

"Ginga..."

Hagane ran away.

No matter how much he tried to act as if everythings okay,in a world like this, it wasn't possible. He didn't like it here.

After a while he suddenly bumped into someone. When he looked up, he saw his father, who died in his world. Both of his parents died in his world.

Haganes eyes widened.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Mr. Hagane ruffled through his hair.

"Hey, what are you doing here? The party for you begins at 18 o'clock."

"I..." , he couldn't reply.

He was too shocked.

Or rather too happy.

"President~!" a female voice shouted.

Hikaru was running towards them and carried a bunch of papers with her.

"Ah, Ginga you're bit too early." ,she said as she saw Hagane.

He just stared at her.

"Oh yeah, Madoka said you're acting strange. Are you alright?"

She said worridly.

His father put his hand on Haganes forehead.

"Are you sick? If yes, say so or else we'll be very worried about you."

They were worrying about him. And even through they actually meant his other self, he was really happy about it.

In his world he didn't know this kind of thing.

He never had the feeling that his friends cared about him.

Whenever he was sick his friend just chose one with free time to deal with him.

Hagane was a hero and they just liked him because of that.

"Gingaaa!" , some people called out.

It were 'his' friends, which he just left.

Masamune ran faster and pushed him down.

He shook Hagane by his collar.

"What's wrong with you,idiot?! Did I do something to you?!" , Masamune yelled.

Hagane snapped out of his thoughts. He began to chuckle.

"Sorry Masako, I didn't mean it like that. I was confused."

Masamune looked at him confused.

"Did you just call me Masako?"

Both of them stood up.

Hagane grinned.

"Did I?"

He looked into everyones face. Those were actually the same people but something was different.

Well, he still couldn't get used to Tina not being a girl with big breast. And Yuu was still looking weird for him without piggytails.

And the Queen seemed to be King, which was very funny for him.

"I still don't get it. Who is Masako?", Masamune asked.

"the most flat chested girl that ever existed."

Hagane said.

"F-flat chested? Ginga since when do you talk like this?" , his father was shocked.

"I bet she doesn't have to wear a bra because they are so small."

He began to laugh.

Hikaru blushed.

"Could you stop talking about a girl's...you know."

"I didn't know you look at this Ginga...since when?...you're not normal.", Madoka said with a flushed face.

"I'm 16. I am in the age where I should think about it right? Plus...Kyoya looks at them too."

Kyoya face was red now too. He punched Ginga.

"Don't put me in the same group as you, pervade!"

Sooo this was the third chapter where you get to know more about Hagane-sama :) I hope you enjoyed it. And as you can see Hagane-sama isn't like our Ginga at all.

Next chapter is about Ginga again.


End file.
